The plus Side of Insomnia
by AiriKatsu
Summary: Yuffie is worried that Vincent is mad at her during a night of her insomnia, they clear the misconception up & something happens neither will ever forget. Yet the human heart is a tricky thing to understand, and now what is he plotting? Yuffentine UPDATED
1. The plus side of Insomnia

Katori: Yuffentine, yayness! Random thought I decided on writing out.

POST AC! Before DoC, everyone is staying at Tifa's bar!

((Yuffie's P.O.V))

He's still mad, I can just feel it radiating off of him like an aura. He's good at hiding it, no one else can tell but me, because I just know that there's something wrong with him… I just don't know what that 'something' IS.

He hasn't been talking to me like he normally does, when the lights are out and no one else is around we usually start up some sort of conversation with each other. It isn't like today isn't any different then yesterday or the day before, I STILL have insomnia and he's STILL up at ungodly hours like he's waiting for me to come downstairs and sit with him.

OK that was wishful thinking, I know the man sleeps, I've seen him sleeping before, and let me tell you, he looks so peaceful when he's asleep. His eyelids flutter just a little bit, and his hair falls into his face, sometimes –and don't tell him or he'll kill me- I push those strands of hair out of his eyes.

Vince looks really cute when he's in his sleep wear, he wears this white t-shirt and really baggy blue pants that have little criss crosses on them in black. Not only that, but his hair looks shaggy and messed up, it adds even more sexiness to him. Not only that, but I usually never saw him barefoot, and without his weapon or belts or his tattered red cape. He doesn't look a day over twenty when he's sitting there with his hands wrapped around a coffee cup, his hair looking de shelved and his normal attire.

I've always asked him how old he is, but he never tells me, he says it's unimportant and that I really don't need to know. I know he slept in a coffin for thirty so years, but that doesn't count, he was sleeping, or more precisely, having nightmares. I've guessed that from what he's explained to me that he's somewhere in his mid-twenties body-wise, probably 24 or 26 or somewhere around there.

Anyways, back to the situation at hand, I'm sitting there with my usual cup of green tea that Tifa keeps around special for me and Vince is sitting there with HIS cup of earl grey. But he isn't speaking, in fact, he's kind of scowling, it may be because of the lighting, but I could swear that my super ninja senses see him scowling at his cup out of the corner of my eyes.

I want to ask him what's wrong, but then I stop to wonder if I'm the one he's really angry at. I mean, what if I did something earlier that I don't remember and he's mad at me for forgetting? I try to wrack my rains to figure out what that could have been, I can't really think of anything. I haven't done anything remotely harmful that could get him mad enough at me to give me the silent treatment.

I bite my bottom lip and wait for any indication to his current thoughts or behavior, but nothing comes. It's like waiting for the sun to rise, in which we normal go back up and crawl under the covers until it seems like a decent hour to actually 'get up'.

I remember that this whole silence thing between us started yesterday evening, in which I came downstairs and greeted him like I normally do, only to have him shift a bit and then go back to his starring at the counter. I honestly don't know what is so Leviathan damned interesting about the stupid marble counter, but apparently it's more fun to look at then me.

Sometimes we talk about our pasts, he's told me all about his childhood, and how he grew up in Wutai with his mother and younger sister. He lost them both to the Shinra war. Just how I lost my mother. I share comfort in knowing that I can share some of his pain and help him cope like he helped me. Other times we'll talk about what we've been doing, or planning on doing with our lives.

I even once got out of him what the extent of his relationship with Lucrecia was, actually I'm not too surprised that nothing really major happened between them. Vinnie is a real gentleman, and I highly doubt that he'd do anything with a married woman, regardless of how much he loved her.

Their relationship was more of an emotional thing, come to think of it, so is ours in a way.

Damn I wish it was more physical.

But then again, I'd actually have to get past the first step and tell him I LIKE him in order for it to get even REMOTELY physical. Considering the fact that that isn't happening anytime soon, I'd say I'll have to wait a fair bit longer…

AUGH! This silence is going to KILL me if it lasts for another second, I HAVE to think of something to say! Oh damn it if he's mad at me, at least I'll know or even have a clue what he's mad ABOUT if I ask him!

"Vince, what the hell is wrong-"

"-Yuffie, can I ask you something?"

……………………………

Ok that was awkward….

"Um, sure," I reply, silently hoping that it isn't something that I had hoped it wouldn't be, I mean what if he's going to leave? What if he's just been tolerating me for the past few years and wants me to leave him alone?

He remained silent for a long while, it made me wonder if I had lost him to the recess of his mind once more. I waved a hand in front of his face, showing him he still had my undivided attention. Damn, the man would only have to LOOK at me and I'd give him all of my attention.

"Tomorrow….. It's your birthday, isn't it?" He sounds almost tentative

What. The. Hell!

THAT'S what he was so worried about? But wait a minute, I quickly did the calculations and came to the conclusion that he was, in fact, correct. Tomorrow was my 19th birthday and I had completely forgotten about it until now, aside the last time I told him when it was.

Come to think of it, _his_ birthday was last month... it was another little detail I had somehow annoyed out of him, it wasn't as if he wanted anything special, but I did manage to scrounge up a present for him. It was a simple black shirt that he could wear under his cloak and a couple nice materia.

"Yeah, it is, is that what you were so quiet about?" I asked him incredulously, starring at him and watching for his reaction.

He looked down at me, his crimson eyes holding a kind of warmth in them that you really had to know him well to see. He was looking rather sheepish now, and that really amazed me, I had never seen him look like that before. Sometimes when we were talking I would see some little smile, or when he was fighting he would slightly glare or you could see his annoyance sometimes at the swearing Cid did.

However, never did he EVER in the three years I have known him, EVER look sheepish like he was embarrassed about something HE had done.

"I thought you'd be angry for my carelessness in forgetting the date of your birth." Yup, my jaw hit the ground, HE thought that I would be MAD at him? What world did he live on!

"God Vince, I completely forgot about it until now!" I told him, taking another sip of my slightly lukewarm tea that I had neglected until now. "I can hardly blame you for forgetting about something as little as that when I barely remembered myself." Ah, the love of tea, it really calms you, and those who don't think so should check their heads…

I suddenly felt him frowning at me, I slowly turned to lock onto his eyes once more, and I was right, he was looking rather annoyed with me. I tilted my head to the side and waited for him to explain the reason why he looked so upset.

"Your birthday _is_ important, it's not everyday that you come of that age…" He suddenly looked interested, "Does Tifa know?"

I raised my eyebrow at him, wondering if he had hit his head or something, if TIFA knew my birthday she would make me a party…. And GOD knows that it would last until 3 o'clock in the morning and all we would do is get drunk and play truth or dare. (In which I would TOTALLY be sober and catching it on camera).

"No, are you nuts!" If everyone else wasn't asleep I would have raised my voice, but we were already pushing it with our whispers, we both knew Nanaki was a light sleeper and scolded us twice before for staying up late.

He looked thoughtful as he took a gulp of his own tea, I took the second to admire him, the moonlight was streaming in through the window behind him and it outlined him. Giving the vampire-like man a slight glow, I blushed and looked away, I didn't want to get caught starring.

"Yuffie, you're blushing, something bothering you?"

I –if anything- turned even redder and turned away from him so he wouldn't see it. I shook my head and pretended like I needed more sugar, busying myself with standing up to grab the sugar bowl. I growled when I realized that I had accidentally pushed it farther into the shelf that Tifa kept it on. It was just taller then me and I always had to stand up on the tips of my toes to grab it, usually Vincent left it out for me, but we decided to put it away after using it.

Suddenly I felt him brush past me and grab it with ease, bringing it back down for me to take.

I realized then that we were in a VERY awkward position, with my back up against the counter and twisted to face him, and he was up against me in order to reach past my hand and take the sugar bowl down for me. I was boxed into the counter, with a VERY attractive and alluring male standing above me and towering down at me.

((Normal P.O.V))

'**Kiss her stupid!**' Mentally screamed Chaos, already aggravated to the point of no return when Vincent had forgotten her birthday.

'_What? Are you even more insane then normal? She's hardly my age-_' retorted Vincent, scowling lightly at the situation he had so idioticly put himself in.

'**_-But you WANT to, so what else matters, look she's waiting for it!_** Chimed in Hellmaster, the more daring of the remaining three demons that occupied his mind. It was usually he and Chaos that caused Vincent the most trouble, the others usually remained quiet and let the two stronger monsters to do the talking.

'_No, she would hate me!_' He tried to put that stupid mental block up, but they were either too strong or he was to tired to keep it up effectively.

'**Oh for the love of Shiva, she's maybe 6 years younger then you and she knows what she's doing, she's an adult! You BOTH want it, or else she wouldn't talk to you, she'd ignore you like the others, she wouldn't STARE at you**-'

'_-she stares at me?_' Vincent suddenly cut in, shifting slightly and refusing to break the now eye-lock the two were sharing, her eyes were apprehensive, she wasn't sure what to do either, but neither tried to move away.

'**_Wow, he's even more clueless then I expected…_**'

'**Indeed…**'

He finally succeeded in putting up the Godly mental block and drowned out the two demons and their nit picking. He blinked suddenly.

"Beat you," she said weakly, trying to lighten the mood even just a little bit, he raised an eyebrow at her, and she giggled slightly, "Well here I thought we were having a staring contest…"

But nothing could beat the blush on her cheeks or the fact that she had subconsciously leaned up a little farther into him. She stared at him expectantly, and even a little shyly, wondering if that little flame of hope would be smothered when he moved back away from her and acted like nothing had happened.

Something was drawing him towards her, her pink lips, soft skin, stormy eyes, he subconsciously reached out and lifted her chin with his human hand. That distance or so turned to a foot, then inches, then just a breath away until he was brushing up against her nose. He had given her plenty of time to pull away or shove him off, but she was still tilting her head slightly and slowly closing her eyes.

Their lips met in a soft kiss and his mind exploded, he could hear those demons just beyond his barrier hooting and howling in some sort of sick and twisted joy.

Yuffie wasn't doing much better, she was melting into his touch, she was hypnotized and couldn't pull away even if she wanted to. Her arms inched up around his neck and her body was once again up against his.

They broke apart and she rested her head on his chest, waiting for the inevitable to happen, her heart was somewhat sinking, she didn't' want him to pull away or apologize. She wanted for him to say anything that told her that it wasn't a one-time thing.

His head shifted slightly and she felt him turn towards the wall to their right, he wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin atop of her head.

"Happy Birthday Yuffie,"

She looked over to where he had just glanced and smiled at what she saw.

The clock read 12:01.

Today was her birthday, and what a way to start it…

Katori: Yay! Fluffyfulness! I MAY turn this into a little story, but for now I'll consider it a one-shot.

Review? Please?


	2. Recesses of the human heart

Katori: Wow! Thank you all so much for your reviews, I haven't received any flames and they were all wonderful comments. I hope I don't screw up on this chapter and get you all mad at me! .

_Hello reviewers, this is the demon embedded into her mind, I'd like to thank you all for pretending like she is an actually good writer and comforting her. She actually thinks she's pretty good, alas, that is what demons are for, I'll get her ego deflated back to normal by next Wednesday!_

Katori: You know, you're really mean….. /pouts/

_Why thank you, and you're pathetic and don't own Vincent, Yuffie or any other FFVII characters as much as you so pathetically want to…._

Katori//ignores her/ well thank you to these people:

Darknightdestiny

chibified kitsunes

mitsura

Dairokkan

fluffylover101

LovingPandoraes

Chaotic Angel7

marajade963

TaneTokiTenshi

hinotorik

Another thankyou to these four who have it of their favorites! Thanks so much guys!

Al-Bhed Theif

chibified kitsunes

Darknightdestiny

LovingPandoraes

And those others who review after I post this! (sorry If I forgot anyone!)

(Special shout out goes to Darknightdestiny who gets more mind-candy when Vincent goes normal clothes! Another to Tanetokitenshi, who is my little inspiration for the second chapter)

…………………………………

((Yuffie's P.O.V once more))

I normally wouldn't say this, and it seemed almost alien to think it because of who I'm referring to but I think Vincent Valentine is_ plotting_ something… Now, it's not like he's making it painfully obvious like everyone else is, I mean I can handle the sniggers Cid and Barret send me, the smiles Tifa, Cloud, and even Nanaki send me and even the giggling children that bite their lips and grin at me like I have some permanent marker tattooed to my face…. But he's just dancing around the question, he's using this new relationship we have to his advantage, I swear it! Like he can just use a hug or a subject change to get out of answering me because he KNOWS I would never get mad at him!

This strange behavior is beginning to bother me now though, everyone is hiding this HUGE secret and no one will tell me what it is. I asked Vincent and he said that it was probably nothing in this light-hearted voice and he DIDN'T LOOK ME IN THE EYES! Am I being paranoid? YES! BECAUSE WHEN CID ASKS YOU WHAT COLOR YOU LIKE YOU GET SCARED! _VERY_, **_VERY_** SCARED!

It's not every day that Cid Highwind casually comes up to you and demands your favorite color, then goes off muttering things to himself like a crazy man. I knew he was a bit screwed up thanks to all those cancer-sticks he inhales but this is just REDICULOUS!

Either way, I'm not too mad, I'm actually quite happy about how my relationship with Vince turned out. I'm not one to kiss and tell but those lingering doubts that our relationship would be strained after our first kiss melted away when we 'woke up' that morning and came downstairs.

((Flashback in normal P.O.V))

Yuffie casually slid out of bed, her mind still reeling after the encounter she had with the sexy gunslinger of their group. Her fingertips gingerly touched her lips and she couldn't help from grinning as she slowly got dressed in a casual pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

She slowly came to a stop in front of her mirror as she felt something heavy fall upon her heart. She could feel the doubt begin to slip in until it she felt like it was hard to breathe. What if things didn't work out, or if Vincent had second thoughts about his feeling for her? Or even if things would get awkward, or he was too embarrassed to act out in public or even near their friends? She had to sit down, so she did, right in the middle of her bedroom floor and pondered all of this new darkness seeping over her.

She suddenly had never felt this insecure in all of her 19 years of age and wondered if she could gather the courage to go downstairs and face them all, including _him_. She was_ horrified_ at the thought of her walking down there and Vince completely ignoring her existence, or even worse, apologizing and saying it was a mistake…

'Oh Gods, what do I do?' She bit her lip and rubbed her arm subconsciously, trying to find her way back to the happy morning she was just having, 'No, he stayed with me until it was sunrise and then he kissed me on my forehead goodnight! He even told me that I looked cite when I was sleepy! That could hardly mean nothing……………._right?_' She was trying to reassure herself into facing the Leviathan damned day, hell, _morning_!

Well, the saying always goes; 'wake up with a smile everyday and get it over with', so with that in mind, she did just so. She stood up, brushed the invisible lint off of her clothes, then turned towards the mirror to give herself one last bit of scrutiny before opening the door and walking into the hallway.

Or at least she TRIED to, but there was a body in the way…. In fact, it was rather bulky, and she came to the conclusion that it was Barret Wallace. But, uh, what was the man doing in the front of her door, looking like he was waiting for her or something. Oh Shiva, was he _spying_ on her!

"Well if you were trying to catch a peak then you're a bit late, I finished changing about 20 minutes ago…" She grinned at him, expecting some sort of comeback or snide remark that the two always shared on their way downstairs in the morning.

He stared at her, she stared at him, he blinked, a few seconds later she blinked as well, he scratched his arm, she just stared.

OK, she wasn't too sure if this was actually GOING anywhere….

"doyouliketotakebubblebaths?" She blinked a few more times as if trying to decipher what the hell Barret had just said. She finally managed to sort out the words in her head and her expression was pained.

'OK, for the lack of a better term…. WHAT THE F&!'

"Where did THAT come from?" She demanded, looking very uncomfortable with BARRET of all people asking if she liked to take bubble baths. She did, but that was besides the point… Here she thought she was unpopular with the guys, but shit, to have one kiss you the night before and another one ask you about your personal preferences?

It was a bit queer….

"Oh just a casual question….. so, uh….. do you?" He leaned in forwards, as if trying to hear is she uttered a response, she took a step away from him.

"Um, _sure_…" She was quite certain that he had forgotten to take some form of medication that morning and decided to write it off for now, she brushedpast him and down the stairs towards the living area.

"Morning Yuffie," Called out Nanaki, or, Red XIII, in a cheerful manner as he did every morning, she waved back at him, almost sighing in relief that at least not EVERYONE was acting psycho.

"Hey Red, how did you sleep?" she replied politely, walking over to him and kneeling down to his level, scratching him behind the ears affectionately. Nanaki was probably one of the only other Avalanche members that she felt comfortable around, aside from Tifa and Vincent. He always liked to listen to her when she had something on her mind, and she felt herself treating him like an elder brother more and more every day.

"Well, thank you, and how about yourself? Still suffering from insomnia?" He returned, stretching slightly as he stood up and smiled up at her, his cool and gentle voice refreshing Yuffie slightly.

Yuffie grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck, she wondered vaguely if she had woken up the Cosmo Canyon native last night. She didn't really want to worry him about her sleeping problems, she had them for a while, and she was used to being a night prowler anyways.

"Yeah a bit, say Nanaki, did you eat already? I'm just heading into the kitchen…"

"Oh no, I'm alright, I ate, I… er… have somewhere to be, I'll talk to you later," With that said, Nanaki padded casually to the door and out into the warm morning sunshine.

Yuffie pondered just where the red cat could be wondering off to so early in the morning and what he could be doing. She was still thinking about this when she entered the kitchen, and her earlier concerns were seemingly forgotten.

"Morning everyone!" She chirped happily, walking over to the counter and leaning on it slightly, watching as Tifa washed some dishes and Cloud drank his morning coffee.

"Hey Yuffs, how did you sleep?" Yuffie was beginning to wonder why people kept on asking her how she slept, she couldn't have woken up everyone in the household last night, could she? She may not have been paying attention after that encounter with Vincent, but she thought she was quiet when she slipped back into her room for the rest of the night/morning.

"Great," she answered, walking around the counter and grabbing that box of cereal from the cupboard and grabbing a bowl from the drying dish rack.

She proceeded to have her meal in peace, but Cloud even started up a conversation with her, she was happy for the attention, but since when did everyone know it was her birthday, OR decide to treat her so kindly? She wasn't use to this behavior form any of them, first Barret, Nanaki, Tifa, and now even Cloud? What was next, Cid prancing in wearing a tutu?

"So what are you planning on doing after we all leave here?" Asked Cloud in his usual soft tone, he slightly smiled at her as he took another sip, putting his full attention on her.

"Well I dunno, I suppose I could go back to Wutai, or travel around for a while, why, how about you? Still going to run the delivery boy job?" she idly stirred her cereal around with her spoon, then took a scoopful and placed the grain squares into her mouth.

"Traveling huh? Hmn…. Oh, yes I'll stay with the business, it's been working for the past two years and I'd hate to give up the free chance to sight-see." He distractedly put his cup down, now almost empty, and grabbed his coat. "I'm going out for a while," with that, he left just like Nanaki did.

Yuffie blinked, as if she hadn't really processed what had just happened, where was everyone running off to lately? Was she being left out of some loop that had to do with outside and bubble baths?

"Well, looks like it's just me and you Tifs…" Said Yuffie, trying not to sound put out about anything, "Just us two girls now, Nanaki and Cloud have left and GOD knows what Mr. Pilot and Marshmellow man are doing."

"You forgot me,"

Yuffie spun around in her seat to see something that made her jaw drop, and probably would have hit the ground if it wasn't attached.

Vincent was standing in the doorway with a pair of _blue jeans_ and _a red muscle shirt_ on, he had _shoes_, like regular black shoes… His head bandana was still in tact, but his hair looked a bit better from it's previous de-shelvement, it also looked wet, which meant that he had showered not too long ago.

Come to think of it, she barely remembered the sound of running water when she passed Barret in the hallway….

'_DAMN_!' Was the first co-hearent word that her mind managed to put together, the rest of it had died and gone to Yuffie-land, probably never to return.

"So I did," She managed to sputter out, blinking and ripping her eyes off of him and looking down at her cereal, sorely regretting her choice of clothing considering his.

"Something wrong Yuffie?" He asked as he put his hand on her shoulder and pulled out the chair beside her for himself. Suddenly, she could kind of HEAR the smile in his voice, "You seem a little flustered…"

Yuffie really needed to give her head a shake, it was just a normal everyday conversation! She needed to pull herself together and answer him because he was obviously waiting for his reply.

"I'm fine, you…. Um…" she lowered her voice as she felt the heat rushing to her face, she looked back at her bowl of milk and gulped, well it was now or never, "You look good…"

There was silence for a few seconds, in which Vincent reached out and put his arm around her in a half hug, she looked over at him and felt her mouth go dry. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the forehead just like the night before and then leaned back, still not removing his touch from around her, just sliding it down to caressing her arm.

"As do you,"

Yuffie huffed out, she placed an elbow on the counter, cupped her cheek on her hand and looked over at him, feeling her heart still doing back flips in joy, but trying vainly to hide it.

"Yeah but you totally outshine me, those clothes look good on you- hell scratch that, they look _great_ on you," She grinned, gauging his reaction, hoping to whatever God up there that he would respond in a positive way.

Vincent was never a man of man words, but he did do one thing that only Yuffie caught, making her grin even wider. His lips curled up in a small smile and even though he retracted his hand, he still was watching her, that smile still not fading, he reached for her once more and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well, not that you don't look good in anything you decide to wear," She assured him quickly, and then she tugged on his shirt, "So where did you get these? I hardly see you lugging around a heavy backpack…"

Tifa Lockheart was smiling to herself as the two conversed, she didn't need to see them to know that the two were comfortable around each other. It was a nice thing, to see Yuffie so relaxed with someone else, she had always noticed Yuffie's liking to Vincent. She had to admit, the man was very alluring in a dark, mysterious, and gentlemanly way, but she never felt anything more but friendship towards him.

Sometimes she would playfully assure Yuffie that he was still fair play, but she never went farther with her little tease. She was sure that neither of the two would appreciate her playing matchmaker, as much as she so giddily wanted to.

Vincent and Yuffie had a really relaxed relationship, he did open up a fair bit more around her and she toned down a LOT when she was around him. It was like they counterbalanced each other without completely changing the others personality. She knew that Yuffie had a small crush for the crimson-eyed gunslinger of their group, and she also knew that the not-so-little Ninja was one of the only people that would bother with Vincent. Much of the time, Cid and Barret ignored both of their existences aside from when they were joking or poking fun at them. Cloud respected Vincent as a great ally and friend, he also treated Yuffie like a sister, but she could sense a bit of unease whenever materia was brought up with Yuffie in the room.

Either way, if she ever wanted this to work out without Yuffie suspecting, she needed Vincent to distract her…..

Like they had planned it.

"Say Vince, did you notice Barret acting weird this morning? He asked me if I like bubble baths…." Yuffie questioned offhandedly, Tifa stiffened slightly, she didn't want Barret to give it away! She wasn't supposed to know!

Vincent's eyes flashed with shock, surprise and something else Yuffie didn't quiet catch before he replaced it with his normal expression.

"No I haven't, I hear that the blossom trees have bloomed in the park, did you wish to go see them?"

Yuffie brightened considerably, all of her past worried were forgotten as the two of them bounded out the door and into the hot winter sun.

Tifa heaved out a sigh of relief, she was going to have to have a talk with that Barret.

((Yuffie's P.O.V))

Either way, every time I asked Vinnie about how odd everyone was acting, he would just shrug it off or act like he had no idea why. But I know he's acting, he's a damn good actor too, the only problem is that I saw past it the first time and I would figure it out again.

Ohh yes I will Vincent Valentine, and just you wait, I know you're plotting something, I can FEEL it. I WILL figure out what you're trying to hide away, even if I have to pummel it out of Cid or Baret to get it! I wonder if I can bribe Marlene with candy…. Hey, there she is right now; maybe I can get her alone and work the Ninja magic of persuasion…

Like I said Vinnie, I WILL know what you're plotting!

…………..

Katori: YAY! Second chapter finished! I'm really happy with the turn out, I really like the little fluff I put in there. I just hope it isn't OOC! crosses fingers and hopes readers like it

_Once again, little miss host, you give yourself too much credit…_

Katori: Oh shut up you! Go on readers, prove her wrong! You know you liked it! So click that review button and give the stupid demon a piece of your mind!


	3. Dance of the Cherryblossoms

Katori: Awe, thanks SO much guys! I'd never have been able to do this without you! I'm really grateful for all the reviews and praise I've received and I wanted to thank all of you sincerely bows in respect

_Hah, I'm really starting to dislike this 'Darknightdestiny' person, they give you too much credit!_

Katori: You're just jealous because you are a witch with a capital 'B' and SOMEONE likes my stories!

_Psh, as if, you ramble on too much, little miss goodie-two-shoes. I HATE this story, where's the gore? Where's the massacre? Where's the sex?_

Katori: turns red in anger SHUT UP! I am a FIRM believer that Yuffie and Vincent deserve a rock hard foundation to their relationship without Sex being the base! If they truly care for each other then sex should come WAY after and they both should have enough patience and self-respect for each other to keep it that way! Hate when people randomly and tastelessly make two people just start screwing each other when all that does is place rift in the relationship, it also makes the people involved seem undeserving-

_Holy shit, who stuck a rocket up YOUR ass? Besdes, what's a relationship without a little role in the hay? You have it all wrong; you find me a guy that isn't interested in sex and I'll turn into a fucking angel._

Katori: I'll hold you to that!

_chuckle yeah, that'll happen when you actually OWN anything! Considering that you STILL own SHIT all including your lack of ownership of FFVII!_

Katori: I'll prove it to you, damn it! Glaring…… um, anyways, a shout out to these guys who reviewed the second chapter! Thanks so much!

fluffylover101

Lord Makura

LovingPandoraes

Darknightdestiny

chibified kitsunes

Chaotic Angel7

_Like Ren said, nitpicker….._

Katori: Oh! Also, thank you to LovingPandoraes for the cookies//Holds up Vincent and Yuffie shaped Cookies//loves them/

……………………………………………..

((Guess who's P.O.V…. nope….. NOT Yuffie!))

I'm wondering what this feeling I get is whenever I walk into the room and she's there, smiling and talking away to whomever else will listen. I know that Chaos has distinguished it as lust; it's one of the only things he knows so I suppose I can't blame him. He mutters disgusting things about her all the time, he and Hellmaster are the worst out of the four of them. I am happy she cannot hear them, but I wish I could injure the two of them for the way they refer to her.

I once remember my mother telling me about the way she felt when she fell in love, I was much too young to remember her face or much else about her but this one day sticks out. I dislike my memories of before I joined the turks, that happiness just seems to out of my reach sometimes. Like a forbidden fruit, I never thought I would be able to go back to; a time of happiness, that did not involve killing, hurting others, lying, deceiving…

She told me that Love isn't about the physical things, just as much as it isn't about the status you receive in life. Love is about how much you would willfully give up for the other person just to make them happy, it's about self sacrifice and self realization. It's about the smiles, the laughter, the hard times, the good ones, it's about everything you do together and always being there for each other. It's about showing your own ways of affection, giving them hope when all is lost, listening to them when they need to let out their anger, frustration, or sadness.

I have come to realize that every one of those things she's done for me, but I've never done anything for her. Not once, have I helped her when she was upset, needed someone there, or wanted to talk. She's sacrificed everything just to hear what I have to say, and I've never realized how much I loved her company until I had to spend two years without her when she went back to Wutai. She phoned me and told me to come and visit, and most times I almost gave in and went to visit her. But that lingering doubt hung around me, that she would hurt me like Lucrecia did, that that small flash of hope would be smothered by the smoke.

It seems like yesterday when Lucrecia walked into my life and gave me that small shimmer of hope that I've slowly learned not to anticipate. She was such a kind hearted person, so sweet and kind, hardly capable of hurting a fly; and yet she hurt me more then I could have ever thought possible. When I found out she was to be married to Hojo it felt as though she had ripped my heart out of my chest, thrown it across the floor and watched as it slammed into the wall.

I think that emotional pain that I was suffering from dulled some of the pain I was to endure. The shot that nearly killed me, the injections of the beasts, and this metallic arm I must carry was nothing to what I was feeling inside. I knew she didn't mean for any of it to happen, and I know that she blamed herself for what was rightfully my fault.

Over those thirty so years I spent in a coffin I had countless nightmares of the pain I had suffered through. Everyday I relived that part of my past until my heart hardened over so painfully that it was hard to even think of the emotions I once knew. All I knew was sadness, anger, and hate.

I never even stopped hating to realize that from the first moment she peeked into my coffin she had slowly started taking away that armor I had spent thirty years constructing. Every night we would stay up on guard duty, and every night she would pry something out of me.

Every night I would wait for her to try, and she never let me down. I first thought that she was nosey and childish for not minding her own business and treating me like the monster I am. All of AVALANCHE ignored me, except for her and perhaps Nanaki. I always thought her interest in me was misplaced, until I realized how much I relied on it.

In a way, I'm still learning how to act towards someone you care about, I shyed away from Lucrecia, I don't think she ever knew the extent of my feelings for her. I don't want the same with Yuffie, but then again, I don't think she'd let me hide anything from her. I guess that's why our friendship has worked out so well, she's always pulled the truth out of me, and never judged me for it. I find myself telling her more and more without her having to ask, perhaps it's my turn to start prying.

"Geesh, earth to Vincent, you've been starring at that tree so hard I expected it to burst in flame any moment now!" She snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked down at her, she's grinning from ear to ear and then chuckled just a bit before reverting her gaze back to the sakura trees.

I'm curious to know why she's suddenly finding my spacing out so funny, I suppose it's written all over my face, because now she feels the need to explain.

"You always have such a faraway look in your eyes, I've just noticed that I'm growing to anticipate it." Her eyes wonder across the scenery in front of us, and suddenly I know she's lost in her past. That same looks he was accusing me of is now in her eyes, she's watching something that I can't see.

"Yuffie, do you go to the Sakura festival in Wutai?" I dare to ask in a quiet tone of voice, I'm unsure if this is the right thing to be asking. She blinks a couple of times and then stares at me with an amazed expression on her face.

"Not really, not since my mother died, I just haven't had time to during my training, princessly duties and searching for materia… " She trails off and I suddenly know that I've come across a sore spot for her, "I don't think I can go anymore," she whispers in a much softer and secluded voice.

I find myself reaching out to touch her arm before I can stop it, she feels a bit chilled, but I dare not wrap my arms around her. I remember the last time I brought up something like this for me she reached out and hugged me in an innocent way. She told me that it was what her mother used to do for her when she was sad or confused. Chaos and Hellmaster are remarkably quiet, I think their waiting for what I'm going to do. I don't know what to say, and I feel odd for it, she was always much better and comforting people then I was. I take in a deep breath and watch her bite her lip in an attempt to hide her feelings, It gives me the courage to say what my heart is telling me.

"Yuffie, I am sorry to… bring up such memories…"

((Normal P.O.V))

Yuffie gazed up at him and tried to shrugged it off as if it was nothing, it was the closest thing anyone had ever got to knowing about her past. She didn't want him to feel as if he had to drag it out of her, he already had too many problems without adding hers to the mix. How could she ever help him with his newly found life if she was too busy being worried about herself? "It's nothing, don't worry about it, just a silly fear is-"

She cut herself off, as she felt someone pull her into a hug, she was facing his warm chest. She didn't know what to do at first, her face was now sporting a faint blush but she knew she couldn't very well ignore the gesture. Small things like this always managed to surprise her coming from Vincent, but she was glad for every moment he came out of his shell, maybe one day he would break away from it. She subconsciously buried her face into his shirt and wrapped her arms around his middle, it felt right to hold onto him this way. She was glad when he didn't move to get away from her, he just stood there with his arms wrapped around her, giving her the comfort she so dearly needed.

Vincent could see her recoiling into her shell after the first word left her mouth, he refused to let her do the same thing he did. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, stopping her from berating herself before she could get any further. He could feel the pent up sorrow and regret just on the surface, wanting to spill over from being locked away for so long.

"You had to hide it away for so long, just like with Aeris,"

It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and even just by mentioning the Cetra's name, he felt the small girl in his arms stiffen.

Her voice was so soft and fragile when she spoke again, "Vincent, I don't want you to have to worry about me, you've suffered through so much, it's selfish for me to dump all of this on you…" She tried pushing herself off of his chest but he held her there.

"You help me, I should help you, isn't that right?"

Yuffie was overwhelmed with feelings she thought she had long forgotten and put behind her, her eyes clouded over in tears ands a few slipped down her cheeks, she clutched onto him tighter and muffled her small choked sobs into his chest. Images of her mother and the flower girl flashed before her eyes and suddenly Yuffie Kisaragi realized that she was breaking down.

Something no one had ever made her do before in her life, not her father, her aunt, or anyone else until she met Aeris. He held onto her and let her cry until she was no longer sobbing, simply breathing in calmly, she slowly pulled away from his arms and looked away embarrassed.

"I'm really sorry I got your shirt all wet, I'm such a moron, I don't even know what came over me," She tried to apologize but he put his thumb over her lips to silence her.

"I've told you Yuffie, I think it's about time for me to help you,"

She stared at him, really confused at what he had just revealed to her, how had she ever helped him out? All she ever did was annoy information out of him, she hardly counted that as helping him out. His usually cold crimson eyes softened as he looked down at her "You've helped me more then you'll ever know,"

She smiled up at him, wiping away the last of the tears with her arm, "Oh? What did I ever do to the great Vincent Valentine aside from giving him a killer migraine every time we were sent on guard duty together?"

"You gave me hope,"

Yuffie smiled, just hearing that coming from him gave her all the happiness she could bare in the world. She took a step away from him and clasped her hands behind her back before grinning over at him. His hair blew gently in the wind and his beautiful blood red eyes were fixed on her, a gentle warmness radiated from him.

"……. You know what?" Yuffie looked back at the cherry blossoms and took in a deep cleansing breath.

"Hmn?" Replied his naturally quiet tenor.

"You gave me mine……. Hope that is…."

She was content, starring off into the distance by his side, they didn't need to touch each other to know what the other was thinking. She knew he was happy in her presence, she felt the same towards him and hoped it would never end. She breathed in some fresh air and caught something out of the corner of her eye, she turned her head to investigate. She squinted and leaned towards where she was looking, surprised to see the last person on earth that she had expected to see at that moment in time.

"Vinnie, what the hell is Cid doing in a woman's clothing store?"

Vincent refrained from slapping his hand to his forehead at the situation he had just been put in. Leave it to Cid Highwind to make the Ninja even more suspicious of what they were plotting. Now he knew Yuffie wouldn't let him out of her sight until she told him exactly what he knew, he vaguely wondered if he could pull off another innocent act…

Maybe if he kissed her then she would forget all about it….

……………………………………….

Katori: ooh I hope that wasn't too OOC! I really wanted you to see the feelings of Vincent about this relationship. hopes she didn't disappoint readers and hopes that Vincent isn't too OOC I don't think he is, but you're the ones that count!

_Holy crap, talk about MUSHY!_

Katori: You know what, considering the breakdown I had today, this chapter was surprisingly upbeat, normally my emotion reflects my writing and I'm glad that I feel better after this.

_Hey! Are you ignoring me?_

Katori: I hoped I left a nice cliffhanger for ya'll! You KNOW you want to R&R!

_Son of a- SHE'S IGNORING ME!_


	4. Talking makes it better

Katori: I'M LOVED! WOO-WHO! TAKE THAT YOU CYNICAL, BITCHY, DEPRESSING, DEMON! (/dances around the room and laughs in 'Sin the Demon's' Face/)

_Oh SHUT UP! (/glares at reviewers/) Look at what you've done damnit! _

Katori: YAY! .! I have FANS! Stupid demon LOOK! (/waves pages of reviews in the demon's face /) Beat that SUCKER! (/out of breath but absolutely glowing/) Thank you SOOOOOOOO Much for reviewing! I'm so happy so today you're all getting CANDY! (/hands out candy to readers/)

_HEY! I LIKE THOSE! DAMNIT TAKE THEM BACK!_

Katori: I d not own FFVII or DoC! But I DO own the Character Ryona! Or the three girls…

_Pssh, you still suck at writing!_

Katori: That's not what these people think:

chibified kitsunes

LovingPandoraes

Darknightdestiny

chibi-sprite

fluffylover101

Lord Makura

FuriousDeragonmaji

Chaotic Angel7

… _(/Goes into recess of Katori's mind muttering something about mass murder/)_

Katori: I hope you all like the next one! .

………………………………………………….

(/Ryona THE SHOPKEEPER's P.O.V/)

Now, I've had my fair share of weird-o's come into my little boutique looking for woman's clothing, but never before has one of AVALANCHE's own come barging in looking like a mouse in a lion's den. He's just standing by my door cursing the precious chime I've placed over my door. I'll have him know I paid a whole 40 gil for that thing, it's priceless thankyouverymuch!

I'm wondering if the man is going to block my entrance all day and curse my pretty wind chime or if he's going to move and buy something. I've pretty much come to the conclusion that he's buying for a lady-friend of his for the first time. I've had many of those, guys popping in every once and a while asking if I have a certain kind of shirt that's in style or a pair of boots ect…

Well it's rather practical for everyone to be staring at this strange but yet heroic male that just entered my store uttering a string of vulgar curses. In fact, I think I hear the faint creaking of a hanger that someone must had let swing in mid air. I look around for the blasted noise and eye it to my immediate right, I narrow my eyes at it as if willing it to cease it's annoying sound but it fails to listen. Oh well…

I turn my head to watch the blond man stride closer to where I'm standing and I inwardly smile; I can now say I've had one of Avalanche shop in my little place of business! I can't wait to brag to that bitch from the cosmetic's store down the street that say's Tifa Lockheart came in looking for perfume!

Stupid Carla and her stupid cosmetics store, oh, I think he's speaking to me, I suppose I should tune in.

"So do you have anything that's green?"

Everyone's staring at me now, I hear a few sniggers but I choose to ignore them, I put on my very best smile and ask him what color of green he'd like or if he had a certain article of clothing in mind. "How should I Fing know! You don't only have one shade of green or something?"

Oh Shiva, this is going to be a_ long_ day…..

(/Yuffie's P.O.V/)

OK, I TOTALLY do NOT see the little white birdie he pointed out a few minutes ago when I asked him what Cid was doing in a Woman's store. I demanded that we go see what Cid was doing or at least_ spy_ on him so I have dirt for later but Vincent gave me this pained and weird looking face… keeping in mind his idea of a 'pained face' was a slight cringe and his nose kind of twitched. I swear to Leviathan his nose TWITCHED! It did this, '_bunny_' thing… It was kind of cute too…. I grin from just thinking about it.

However, Vinnie twitching is yet another thing to add to the 'list of weird things happening' today and I'm obliged to say that the list is getting quite long. Then he randomly points out a white bird that flew right by me while I was looking to see what Cid was doing, so I spin around to catch a glimpse of it but it's not there, I don't dare call him a liar but I'm starting to catch on to his little plan. I might as well play along with it, maybe he'll slip and end up giving me a hint to what he and the others are doing.

"Vinnie, are you SURE you saw a- hey, N-NOW what are you looking at?" My accusation turned into a meek little squeak as he leaned in closer.

He reaches up and his fingertips just skim the side of my face, I'm still not used to him doing things like this, but it feels good all the same. He delicately picks out a piece of fluff that somehow got into my hair and I feel myself lighting up as red as his eyes. I mutter a slight thanks and he lifts my chin upwards and places his lips on my cheek for a split second before pulling back.

I stop him from moving away by grabbing his shirt and he stares down at me, his scarlet eyes holding mine in a soft gaze. I can feel my heart jump up into my throat and begin ferociously beating quickly. I slowly reach up to stand on the tips of my toes and my face is so close to his, I know I'm blushing, but I can't handle it, he does the strangest things to me.

My lips are only an inch from his, time slows down as he leans down and brushes his lips against mine, my eyes slowly close, but not before be both catch the large red object hurtling towards us.

WHAM!

**_OK, WHO THREW THE &ING BALL?_**

"AUNTIE YUFFIE! UNCLE VINCENT! CAN YOU PASS ME THE BALL?" Marlene is waving over at us, smiling and holding both of her arms out in an over-exaggerated wave. Beside her Denzel is looking quiet pleased with himself as he just stands there WATCHING me and Vince with this little 'ha ha, got you' face. Damn the kid has been hanging around Tifa too long, now he's even acting like her, as if the shot wasn't on purpose.

Unfortunately he's got another one of Tifa AND Cloud's traits….

Good Aim….

Man that throbs!

(/Vincent's P.O.V…. holy, that's the third switch this chapter…. O.o/)

I just managed to jerk back when that ball came bounding right for us, unfortunately I wasn't fast enough to stop Yuffie from getting smashed in the face with it. Both of us immediately look to where the ball came from and see the two children that Tifa is looking after, Marlene and Denzel. I worriedly check Yuffie's injury to see if she's broken her nose from the force of that kick, I have to say I'm rather amazed at how fast and hard the boy can kick the bouncy ball.

Something he no doubt learned from Miss Lockheart herself.

It turns out Yuffie's OK on the outside, but she's rather mad right now, both her and I realize that the kick was on purpose but she can't very well prove it. I take the ball away from her before she can whip it back at them and hurt the boy she so badly wants revenge on.

"Why don't YOU come over HERE and get it?" Snapped the ninja playfully before grabbing the ball back from me and tossing it lightly to Marlene. This takes me by surprise considering the vengeful and particularly evil look she was giving Denzel.

She gingerly rubs her nose and tears have already filled her eyes, I feel like smiling from the cute little pouty face she's making, but I'm more worried that she's feeling dizzy. She looks away furiously, I guess she doesn't want me to worry when all she did was get hit by a ball.

"Are you OK?"

She gives me a small smile as she's rubbing her nose, a nice red mark is now taking place where the ball made contact. It looks like she has sunburn in the shape of a circle right in the middle of her face, I allow myself a small smile and she groans.

"That bad huh?"

I try to look like it isn't that bad, but honestly, I'm having a hard time trying not to laugh, my mouth is already cracking into a larger smile. I try to hide the mirth behind my fist but she sees it and groans even more, she walks over to the edge of the bridge we're standing on and puts her head to the railing, refusing to move. "Why me!" she whines in a childish voice.

I can't believe I'm doing this but I'm laughing, well, more like chuckling, and I feel horrible about it, I really do! But it was that adorable face she just made and the complete and total ridiculous situation that we're in that makes me crack.

She turns her head and sends me a rather viscious glare which makes me abruptly stop and give her a reapproachful smile. She snorts and lifts her head from the side of the bridge before walking over to me and hitting me on the arm.

"Vinnie you're so mean!" But she's not grinning ear to ear once more, I think she's happy that I'm laughing even if it's at her misfortune. I'm glad that I feel so much more comfortable showing my emotions now; she's slowly pulled that side out of me. She grabs my arm and begins stomping back towards Tifa's bar, pretending to be mad at me, but I know otherwise.

We enter Tifa's bar and she's currently washing the counter with a ratty old rag, she looks up and greets us as we enter. I nod to acknowledge her but Yuffie just sits down on a stool and pouts again. I sit down beside her and Miss. Lockheart gives me a confused look before gesturing to her friend, I'm unsure if she means the ninja's behavior or is she actually saw te huge red mark on her face.

"May we have some ice?" I ask politely, Tifa nods and disappears into the small freezer where she keeps the bags of ice. She puts some in a plastic bag, wraps a towel around it and hands it over to me. I then turned towards Yuffie and gave it to her before explaining to the bartender what she deserved to know.

"Denzel hit her in the face with his ball,"

Tifa looked outraged, she frowned, her eyebrows knitting together in disbelief. She began muttering something about when that boy came home she was going to have a nice long chat with him.

(/Normal P.O.V/)

Cloud strife came waltzing in feeling rather proud of himself for sneaking around back and hiding the present before anyone caught him. However, what greeted him was not what he expected at 2 in the afternoon.

Tifa was scowling and Yuffie had an ice pack over her face.

"Whoa, what happened here?"

Yuffie sighed, she knew this was going to leave a nice bruise somewhere, but she was glad that her nose wasn't swelling because that was ALL she needed. She took the ice pack gingerly away from her face and then touched her nose softly, she felt pain, yet at least it wasn't broken.

"Vinnie?" She quietly whispered, he leaned forward, "In all honestly, does my nose look that bad?"

He tilted his head to the side and inspected her face, he was sure that she was going to have a bit of a sore spot there. Since the twenty minute she had been hit with the ball, the red shape on her face had lessened considerably and now could barely be considered a blush. Her nose didn't look deformed or oddly shaped at all, he was glad they had gotten the ice on it when they did because then she would have had to worry about a swollen face.

"You look OK," He assured her, "The redness is pretty much gone,"

She took the offending coldness away from her face and set it on the counter, the both of them were pretty much ignoring Tifa and Clouds conversation as Tifa filled in Cloud on what happened so far.

Yuffie abruptly stood up, threw the ice pack on the counter and turned towards Vincent, who was barely shorter then her, even though she was standing and he was sitting. She grabbed his metallic arm and proceeded to drag him out the door, tired of the way everything was happening that day.

"Let's go get something to eat, I'm starved!" she offered him an explanation, then looked forwards and began weaving her way through the busy crowded streets to find a nice little restaurant they could dine in.

A small café caught her eyes that she had never seen before, she looked back to see Vincent eyeing her with a confused expression on his face but she simply smiled. She took an immediate turn to walk through the front door and then peered around into the dim lighting.

It was a nice quiet place that had small booths sitting back to back to each other around the windows of the place and then smaller round tables that held four people or two, depending on the size. The room held a redish tint to it and there was a nice saxophone playing jazz music in the background. Almost instantly there was a chipper girl with light brown almost blonde hair with amazing green eyes and round glasses coming to greet them.

Her nametag read a convenient: 'Hexana' and this young waitress had a very thin structure to her, but she was absolutely bouncing off the walls as she led them to a small booth table and placed down two table settings and a pair of menus.

"Hello there, my name is Haxana but you can call me Hexy! I'll be your waitress this afternoon, can I start the two of you off with some drinks?" She chirped, pulling out a small notepad and holding her red pen ready.

"Water," Yuffie replied in awe, surprised with herself for so brainlessly answering the girl, she was just so…. Happy… it reminded her of someone, but she just couldn't place who.

"I'll have a coffee," Vincent replied coolly, he didn't look the least bit interested on the outside, but Yuffie could tell there was a conversation waging on in the depths of his mind. 'Hexana' bounced away to get their drinks and Yuffie set her full attention to the outside window, watching for the demons to finish their conversation with Vincent.

'**Stupid Kids, they had to ruin the make-out session!'**

'_**Yeah, but you've got to admit, her face all red like that WAS kind of funny'**_

'_Would you two stop? Why must you care so?_'

'**Because it's…. fun to torment you?'**

'_**Just imagine what she feels like under that shirt-'**_

'_This conversation is over'_

'**And Holy Helldemons, did you SEE how hyper that waitress was**?'

'**_Leviathan, she scared the shit out of me!_**'

'…'

Vincent sighed and gazed over at Yuffie while his demons were squabbling back and fourth with no real purpose at all. She seemed to be smiling serenely and tapping her fingertips to the beat of the soft music that was drifting through the place. It actually caught him off guard that she wasn't demanding to know what Chaos and Hellmaster were thinking, nor was she grinning or acting in an outrageous fashion.

It was a strange thing what talking to someone for a while will do to you, he would have never laughed like he did before without Yuffie's 'guidance'.

Yuffie wasn't oblivious to Vincent's stare, but she was rather interested in the conversation that was happening just behind her. Sure enough, there were two girls, one having boy problems and the other listening.

"Well Jeesh, Folken," Said the friend who had been listening to her friend's boy problems, "You've got to talk to him! Tell him you don't want to fight anymore!"

"Easy for you to say, one smile at a guy and you have him on a leash! Besides, he still doesn't know that have a crush on him…"

"If he meant what he said that he would travel from the Golden Saucer just to see you then he must like you, do it Folken, you'll regret it if you don't"

Yuffie totally agreed with Folken's friend, come to think of it, Folken was probably a nickname, it wasn't some normal everyday girls' name… her eavesdropping was interrupted when Hexana put down their drinks and asked them what they wanted to order.

After placing a quick order of chicken strips and fries and waiting to hear what Vince ordered, Yuffie went right back to listening. It turned out that Rixia was the other girls name and that Folken had gotten into a fight with a guy that she liked, they had been chatting over the phone for months now and Folken had been irritable that day. Which led to a fight, and Rixia was POSITIVE that Folken just needed to talk to him and it would be OK.

"When did you become so… smart with this kind of thing?" Folken quietly asked, sounding sheepish for asking.

It was then that Hexana went over to their table and overheard the last bit of th conversation. She grinned and put her arm on Folken's shoulder from what Yuffie could see in the reflection.

"Rixie's right, no need to be so shy Folken! We've known you for three years now! If you like this guy, he must have some personality and I'll bet he's attractive too!"

Folken tried desperately to get the spotlight off of herself, she glared over at Rixia who was innocently stirring her drink.

"And what about you?" Her voice was suddenly soft and sadness seeped into her tone, Rixia snapped to attention and looked away. She smiled and gave her best: 'oh it's nothing' look before replying to her friends inquiry.

"Me? I'm fine, don't worry about me!"

"BS! I saw that post on our website! You're still upset about her death! Why can't you just tell us how you feel about your grandma dying?"

Yuffie slightly smiled, in a way, all of those girl were a really nice example of how friends should help one another. In a way, they reminded her of Herself, Tifa and Aeris, it wasn't hard to find the connection between the six of them.

"Everyone has problems," Whispered the dark man in front of her, Yuffie looked up at him astounded and then smiled, trying to look innocent.

"Vincent, were you listening into their conversation?"

"You were,"

"Was not!"

Vincent shook his head and gazed out into the hot summers day, it really was a perfect time of year, it was hot sure, but everything gave off a beautiful shine. He was glad that today and exceptionally tomorrow were free of rain, he wanted this to be a fun time for her.

"Vincent?" Her voice interrupted him again and he turned his head to look at her once more. She shifted and looked down, her face already riding on a blush, and she began playing with the table cloth in a distracted manner.

He reached across the table and put his had overtop hers, she ceased her fidgeting and then slowly, shyly, looked up into his eyes. "Thankyou for everything, you're such a sweet person,"

He gave her hand a small squeeze and then slowly let it go as their waitress came back with their food. He realized that he probably had never been this happy since before he had his heart broken by Lucrecia. Perhaps he wasn't the monster he had always thought himself as, or maybe, slowly, he was turning into something better. It was all thanks to Cloud for waking him up in the ShinRa mansion, he was due a thanks to the man, if not for him, he would have never met Yuffie, or any of his other newly found friends for that matter.

"So….." The waitress was chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully, she stared back and fourth between the two of them and then finally spit out her question, "Are you two together?"

Before Yuffie or Vincent could reply, the girl names Rixia from the other table spoke up and leaned over to look at the two of them from her isle seat.

"Duh Hexy! Of COURSE their together! I was totally just over hearing her call him sweet, and I saw him put his hand over hers before you came back! Besides, how can two people who look so cute together possibly NOT be all over each other!"

Yuffie turned bright red and Vincent stayed silent, yet both knew that regardless of how she put it, it was true; they were together. They smiled at each other as Hexana began scolding Rixia for listening to other's chat's then began to eat their meals in peace.

Rixia was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

…………………………………………..

Katori: There, cute and funny…. I am done PEOPLE! I had a bit of a writers block near the middle but I'm OK now. I'm sad to say that there should only be about two more chapters after this!

_Finally….._

Katori: R& R! I hope no one's OOC!


	5. AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE READ!

Katori:Gah, I'm sorry I wan't be able to update for a few weeks, I'm in London and then I have to go camping, then by the time I get home it's back to school.

Please stay with me and I really hope you guys like the next chapter... uh... when I write it...

Sin: Well, too bad, I'm soooooo upset...((/Grinning/))

Katori: While you are here, go check out my other two one shots, one called 'What hurts the most', and the other is called 'All my burdens'… Both shameless Yuffentine fluff I assure you. Anyways, there will be another fic coming out soon, an action adventure, I'm sure you'll all like it! It's called 'Kiss With Open Eyes'….

Warning: Start of the 'surprise for Yuffie' is next Chapter! Even though you've all probably guessed, this WILL be more then you thought it would be!

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time!

PLEASE NOTE:

I now KNOW that in order for me to not have to re write the whole story that Yuffie's birthday isn't when I expected it to be but we'll have to pretend that there are Cherryblossoms there all year round? -.-'

Or we can just have an AU and say her birthday is in summer.

You guys can choose whichever suits you and what you want to believe, but re writing may be done after the finishing of the fic... For now, it just IS.


	6. Attack of the Fangirls

…………………………….

Katori: FORGIVE ME! I know I haven't updated since... well... forever... but you forgive me, er, right? Anyways, just in case no one here caught on, the demon imbedded in my head's name is 'Sin'… Like Cardinal Sin… It's fitting ne?

_Sin: Yeah, they forgive you, for spawning off two more evil God-Damned Yuffentines! God, this is hitting me like the plague! Can we get SOMETHING good happening in this freaking chapter?_

Katori:... can you deal with blackmail?

_Sin:... it has blackmail in it? Ok I'm happy..._

Katori:... that was way too easy, what are you planning?

_Sin: ._

Katori: O.x... d-did... you... just... grin? Oh Gods, help us...

_Sin: Katsu (her new nick I gave her), owns nothing and would like to thank... geesh, a whole bunch of yall..._

Chaotic Angel7

Darknightdestiny You are my hero!

Chibified Kitsunes

LovingPandoraes

fluffylover101

FuriousDeragonmaji Wow, what a name!

Lord Makura

hinotorik (. I'm glad you reviewed Hexy!)

Chaos'Babe (Thanks for telling me...)

arkangel145

gimick

Katori//still eyeing Sin/... well, I wanted to point out some things before we continued, I want to get the fact that Tifa is an open book out. She had no real love interests at this point in the story, even though I may hint on them, I wont settle for a coupling because people like Cloti and Reti so I'm just going to say she's with someone but you probably won't know who. Another thing I want to get straight is that I'm already well into another story that is an action adventure, romance and Comedy. It is also a FFVII Yuffentine, but it's post-DoC so there will be UBER SPOILERS! I ALSO may add in Reeve at the end of this fic, but I won't give away any spoilers…

((Yuffie's P.O.V))

Hearing it coming from some on else so casually has a very interesting effect on me, for a split second there, it was like I was just some normal twenty year old with a boyfriend. Like just a casual pair sitting in a cafe with girls swooning over how cute we looked together, and to think, I used to be one of those girls. But not exactly the ones who actually talk to you, just the type that smiled at you as you passed and thought to themselves how that would never happen to them.

However, here I am, and here he is, and regardless of the circumstances in which we met, or what we've been through to get here, we're still two human beings dating. Regardless of what Vincent considers himself; he doesn't have horns, or wings, or can't spew fireballs by himself, he just has interesting attributes. That I find kind of sexy, well, not Chaos, he's a pervert, who supposedly want to grope me, according to Vincent.

I'll bet you Vincent was just saying it was Chaos, like it was his round about way of telling me that, yeah, I'll bet you a whole 50 gil that's the case. What, you don't believe me?

Anyways, I guess I should pay attention to where I'm going, even if going to Seventh Heaven IS pretty automatic, I still don't want to walk into someone, or trip and fall.

Vincent and I are making our way back to the bar and for some odd reason, Vincent wants to drop me off there and he says he's got somewhere to go. I know just because we've admitted our feelings for one another that we don't have to go everywhere together, but, I'm still curious as to where he could be disappearing off to. Part of me wants to tail him, the other thinks that I should respect his wishes and stay at the bar... damn I hate that stupid part of me called a 'conscious', I gotta find a way to shut her up...I'm actually starting to listen to her.

Now, I didn't expect some grand welcome when I got back into the bar, I can tell you that, but I most certainly was NOT expecting what met me.

Have you ever seen someone who looks like they've had the worst possible day in the world and is looking for someone to vent out on? I mean like: Someone just blew up their car, they got shit on by a bird, their wife left them for their best friend, a gender confused male hit on them, and ten people told them they looked like shit. OK, have you ever seen that certain someone looking straight at you with this crazy mad glint in their eyes? Just checking, because it's happening to me right now, and the owner of those eyes is none other then the cancer-general himself: Cid.

Cid has never made me even remotely scared of him in all my years of knowing him, but he's scared me more in the past 24 hours then Sephiroth did in my whole life time...

"YOU had better be GOD-F &) GREATFUL! I JUST SPENT 2 F)(& HOURS IN A SHIT-ASS RUN-F&()-DOWN HELL! HOLY &#$$#&&$&$$& YOU WOMAN ARE #&$&$& CRAZY!"

I quickly ran and hid behind my tall handsome shield and cowered in fear, I had heard him string some pretty crafty curses together before, but the man was LIVID, and I don't even know what he was mad at me for! Sure, I mean, last week I dyed his hair a nice shade of pink and drew marker over his face, and then there was that time I threw his cancer-sticks out of the highwind window, oh! THEN there was that little incident that I threw up on him, kicked him in the nuts, and smashed the controls on the Highwind. I also seem to recall video-taping him picking his nose with Cait sith and putting it up on the internet... but other then that, why in the world would he be mad at me?

Geesh, I've been having a lot of people miffed at me lately, and I only just found out why Vince was so upset, but that was because he felt bad, no, I DEFINATELY don't think Cid is angry with anyone else but me...

Barret blinked, and Tifa's jaw had dropped to the floor, it would have been a funny sight, if I wasn't scared shitless of the man in front of Vincent, considering I was still hiding behind him, fearing for my life.

In an instant, Cid calms right down and then stalks off in a huff, upstairs and still muttering to himself as he takes out a pack of cigarettes and sticks one into his mouth. I slowly come out form behind Vincent's back and wondered aloud what the hell crawled up Highwind's ass and died. Silence greets me, but Vincent quickly said his goodbyes and walks out the door and into the streets, disappearing without a trace into the crowd.

((Normal P.O.V))

Tifa gave Yuffie a rather odd look, she noticed a difference in the air around the two of them and maybe it was her mind running away with her, but she could have sworn that she saw a shy smile pass between the Ninja and Gunslinger. Tifa decided that they had time before the surprise and brought it upon herself to drag Yuffie upstairs and shove her into Tifa's room.

"OK," Tifa started, giving Yuffie her best 'you cannot escape' look, her playful side coming out, "So what the hells going on here?" Although she wouldn't let it on, it killed two birds with one stone, she preoccupied Yuffie so Vincent could go shopping and she got the truth out of Yuffie.

The ninja looked at Tifa in a genuinely confused expression, something flashed in her eyes, realization Tifa guessed, but she still upheld the look. She shrugged her shoulders and casually walked over to the window and rested her hand on the seal. 'Shit' thought Yuffie, her face falling slightly, 'The window's locked...'

"I don't know what you're talking about, say what do you think was up with Mr. Cancer-Sticks?" Great job Yuffie! Sound casual and then change the subject, 'come on Tifs, fall for it!' Yuffie silently prayed.

Tifa watched as Yuffie's face twitched slightly, now that expression on her face seemed even more fake, she was trying to remain calm. But the Martial Artist wouldn't fall for that one, she grinned and took a menacing step forward, Yuffie was trapped, and Tifa would be damned if Yuffie got away from this one.

"Between you and a certain someone..." She drawled out, crossing her arms across her chest.

"... Cid?" Yuffie offered weakly, already knowing where this conversation was going, and she didn't lie it one bit, sure, Vincent had kissed her that morning, but... would he be angry at her if she told Tifa? Her mind spinned with questions and Yuffie sat on the bed, she could try to deny it, or she could flat out tell her... she wondered what Tifa would say?

Tifa rolled her eyes and sat on the bed beside one of her best friends, she was surprised to see a troubled expression there. She shoved Yuffie's arm playfully and asked her what was wrong, the two girls had to stick together, they were the only ones left in avalanche together and had helped save the world together. Naturally they had grown to be sisters over the course of the last few years, Yuffie had even helped her babysit when she had to run out for things. "Oh, it's nothing..." Yuffe trailed off.

"So what happened between you and Vincent last night?"

Yuffie stared at Tifa, she had visably jumped at the question.

"That was rather blunt of you," Yuffie Commented, a small smile twitching up her lips.

"Yeah, well, when you live with two kids and Cloud you tend to develop a... say...specific way of getting answers, so" She sat fully on the bed, feeling like a high-school girl all over again. "What happened, come on you aren't leaving until you tell your best frined Tifa!"

Yuffie gave her a look that clearly expressed her concern for the elder girl, what the hell had the world come to? Cid was pmsing, Barret was asking weird questions, Cloud was being social, and Tifa was being bubbily...

"Did I switch dimensions without someone telling me? Oh, that's a horrible thought, if that's what happened Vincent must HATE me in the one I'm usually from..." Her hand clasped over her mouth at what she had just said, oh shit...

"Hate you? Well now, so if this is, if you say, an 'opposite dimension' that means that he's a little more then friendly..."

Yuffie jumped up, her cheeks burning red.

"Well I think I just heard the door, someone's here! I bet it's Nanaki!" She scurried off to the door but Tifa managed to block her way, Yuffie mentally cursed.

"So you two ARE together!"

"Tifa!" Yuffie whined, "Go _awwwwwaaaaaayyyyy!_"

Tifa jumped up and clasped her hands together happily, she grabbed her friend in a big bear hug and squeezed her until Yuffie was sure her eyes would pop out. "Can't... _breathe_..." She choaked out, and Tifa released her still grinning. "Geesh! Why are you so damn hyper, did you forget to take your daily does of-"

"Oh I just KNEW it!" Tifa gushed, scaring Yuffie even more, "After he told me this morning I just knew something happened between you two, he had this light in his eyes and he was so nice to you when he got back from his shower, he even offered to take you out!"

Yuffie had slowly inched towards the door while Tifa was chittering to herself and just as she had reached the door knob Tifa grabbed her arm and grinned like a maniac. "Where are YOU going! You have to tell me EVERYTHING!"

Yuffie groaned, "Tifa, why are you so intersted in MY life? Go get tangled up in someone else's!" Tifa looked apologetic and shrugged happily.

"Sorry Yuffie, I'm just so excited that you're finally happy, it's about time someone around here got together, I mean, sure there's Sherra and Cid, but there isn't much of a story there, and Barret has Marlene and being mayor and all... I'm just... so happy for you!" She embraced Yuffie again, this time lightly, and Yuffie could help but smile she hugged her back.

Yuffie sighed, her earlier thoughts coming back to haunt her vigorously, it was nice to have someone to talk to it about, she had never been in a relationship before... Even more so someone of the same gender, God knows that all she had else for companions were two swearing drunkards, an anti-social Cloud and she could talk to Vincent about it... that would be weird. She walked over to the bed and curled up against the wall; Tifa fallowed and took the spot beside her. "Hey..." Her voice was lighter now, she touched Yuffie's arm, "What's the matter Yuffie?"

"It's just that, I don't know what to do, I'm so inexperienced and I don't want to do anything stupid. I mean, girls would go crazy for him and I feel like... " She wrapped her arms around her legs and drew them closer to her chest, "... Like I'm not good enough you know? I feel like maybe I _don't_ have what it takes to help him, and when if I only make it worse? What if he sees me for the scrawny brat I am and thinks he's way better off alone, Cid and Barret are always calling me a brat and they've never treated me as nicely as he has..." She trailed off, tears coming to her eyes at even the thought of him leaving her. "... what if... he finds someone better?" She finished lamely...

Tifa wrapped her arms around the girl, she knew exactly how she felt, all those things had plagued her mind many times before, but sometimes, you had to let life lead you.

"Yuffie, Vincent is the kind of guy that doesn't show his emotions a lot, think that if he told you he liked you, it must have been really sincere and he must have meant it. Sometimes small gestures mean the most, and even with the two of you, with you never having a serious relationship before and him after Lucrecia... those things make it all worthwhile. I have a feeling that you two will be together for a long, long, long time, and so what if you think you're scrawny? I bet right now, you're the most beautiful person to him!" Tifa then paused and smacked Yuffie upside the head.

"HEY! What was that for!" Cried Yuffie, holding the side of her head as Tifa frowned at her, arms crossed across her chest.

"THAT was for doubting yourself and calling yourself unworthy! You ARE pretty, sure I mean, it took me a few years but I did EVENTUALLY get you to wear a skirt, even if it was for one party… And maybe you don't like wearing make-up, but you look great without it. You have a natural beauty. Just in case you didn't know, a lot of girls would kill to have a thin waist and be as healthy as you!"

Yuffie stared at her, sure, she did have a small waist and had filled out more since her 16th year but… geesh, when the Hell did she switch gears like that? Sometimes Tifa was hard to keep track of, one second she was in mother mode, the next a bright and cheerful woman, and then a kick-ass fighter…

Days like today made Yuffie wonder when Tifa was going to crack and kill them all….

"Anyways!" Tifa broke the silence jumping up and taking Yuffie along with her, "We are going to make supper and clean up the bar, doesn't that sound like fun?"

'How in the world do I get myself into these situations?' Yuffie mentally asked herself, she sighed and let herself be dragged around the house. In all honesty she liked helping Tifa with cleaning up the house, it was a nice time to bond… She just hoped no one else was home…

Much to her chargin, not a soul was present in the Seventh Heaven that day, it seemed that everyone else had cleared out shortly after Vincent had and no one wanted to find out if Cid was still in his room. They set to work clearing all the dishes from the sink and then washing all the tables.

"Hey Yuffie, mind if I blast some music?" Called Tifa from the bar counter as the bouncy Ninja cleaned the tables.

Yuffie grinned and nodded her head vigorously, the bartender then disappeared underneath the bar, only emerging when she had a few burned CD's in her hands. She walked over to the stereo system and popped one CD into the drive, clicking on the Shuffle and turning up the volume.

It wasn't until they had started to prepare supper that Yuffie's curiosity came back again, they were making a feast for about thirty people and she didn't even know if they had that many people that they were friends with! Could this have been what everyone was hiding? But why not just tell her that they were having a party, it wasn't like she'd be against it or anything.

"Tifa… who's going to eat all of this-" She started to ask but Tifa called over that she needed Yuffie to make the salad.

Ten minutes later when she tried to start up another conversation, the bartender gave her two more jobs to do and even more so after that. Yuffie knew she was hiding it, but why let her make the dinner when they wanted to hide it? What was the point exactly?

"Tifa!" Called a voice from the front of the stop, Yuffie immediately searched Tifa's posture, which had gone rigid.

"I'll get it!" Yuffie said in a sing-song voice, she all to happily bounded into the front room to be greeted by a very surprised Reno.

Reno's eyes were open wide and his eyebrows shot up in surprise when he saw her there, Yuffie couldn't hide her grin. She knew it, Reno had come early for whatever was happening and she would get it out of him, damnit! The Red-head placed an easy-going smile on his face and walked casually into the bar, throwing his coat into the coat rack.

"Yuffie, I was just lookin' for Tifa- Oh, there you are!" Yuffie spun around to catch Tifa sending the redhead an apologetic look.

"Sorry Reno, I completely forgot to tell Cloud you were stopping by, he's left and I don't know who he's delivering to today!" She bit her lip and looked really sorry, Yuffie quickly turned back to Reno who either was a really good actor, or looked pretty disappointed. "I'll get him to call you as soon as he gets in!" She offered, holding out her hand face up in a small shrug.

Reno sighed and looked around, finally noticing the cleanliness of the place, he shrugged as well and spun around to grab his coat.

"Ah, no probs Tifs, I'll drop by later, OK?" With that, he threw on his small jacket and put it on, "Oh and nice job cleaning girls, I didn't know the ninja knew how to use any cleaning materials…"

Yuffie threw a wet towel at him and it just barely missed him as he instinctively dodged out of the way, he grinned and waved over his shoulder as he left the store. "Later Ladies!" Was the last thing they heard from him.

Yuffie stuck out her tongue childishly at his back and then turned around and slaked back into the kitchen, still fuming an half an hour later when Nanaki walked into the kitchen. She heard the footsteps and distinguished them as the red felines, greeting him without so much as glancing in his direction. The carrots were running away from her, ricocheting off the board and onto the floor, Yuffie cursed mildly.

"Hello Yuffie, Tifa, what are you two doing?" Replied Nanaki walking over to where Yuffie was and managed to catch another carrot in his mouth before it hit the floor.

"I'm _trying _to cut these stupid vegetables, but they're rebelling!" Whined the shorter woman, glaring at the orange food so evilly that Nanaki wasn't sure if the knife in her hand was safe anymore. Suddenly she glanced at the clock and was shocked to see how late it had gotten, "Wow, is it really six?"

Tifa jumped and hurriedly glanced at the clock as well, she silently screamed and glared over at Nanaki, playing that he understood her message. Red suddenly recalled what was happening in an half an hour and tugged on Yuffie's shoe laces.

"Yuffie, why don't you take a break, Miss. Tifa is almost done in here, we can go out and get an ice cream?"

She instantly brightened at the thought of getting one of her favorite sweets, she bid Tifa a hurried farewell and then she and Nanaki raced each other out the door. It was a funny thing, the two were both so young compared to their races, but they always managed to find a bit of playfulness in each other. It took them less then two minutes to enter the ice cream parlor, and then another seven arguing on who had actually won the race. The lady behind the bar laughed heartily as the two bickered back and fourth, finally settling on the fact that Nanaki had made it to the door first.

"Hi there!" Greeted the feline happily as a pouting Yuffie pulled out her wallet, "Oh no need Yuffie, I'll pay, it's my treat!"

"Oh… well then… thanks… um… I'll have…"

After the two of them were seated outside on one of the benches, Nanaki eating his from the cup the lady had supplied and Yuffie happily licking hers in a waffle cone. Yuffie managed to drip some of hers onto Nanaki's head and she began to snigger as he gave her 'the look', with ice cream dripping from his forehead.

Finally after a few tense moments both of them were grinning from ear to ear and literally rolling around in laughter. People gave them mixed responses as they walked by and saw a would be dog with ice cream on it's face and a twenty year old laughing. Some laughed with them, others gave them confused stares.

Yuffie disappeared back into the shop to grab some napkins, after she had finally managed to get most of it out of his fur, she settled back into eating her ice cream, careful to lick up the drops that were going to fall. Neither of them seemed to realize the time, they were too busy enjoying their ice cream and flicking little pieces of the sweet at each other to realize they'd spent over 30 minutes there.

It wasn't until Yuffie had thrown out her napkin and gone back to sit down that she noticed Nanaki looking at her watch. She leaned it forwards for him to see the time and before he could so much as open his mouth an out of breath voice interrupted them.

"It's about time I found you two!"

Yuffie and Nanaki simultaneously turned their heads to see disgruntled looking Vincent in front of them, arms across his chest, staring pointedly at the Cosmo Canyon native. Nanaki grinned sheepishly and gave his best 'shrug' before hiding slightly behind Yuffie.

The ninja had noticed Vincent's change of attire, instead of the earlier casual clothes he had adorned he was now wearing something more formal. A nice white dress shirt that the first few buttons weren't done up on so you could partly see his chest. The sleeves had been rolled up to the elbows, allowing everyone to see the golden arm and his own human one. Finally his attire was complete with a pair of black slacks and matching shoes. His normal head band was surprisingly gone, allowing his hair to fall into his eyes, the rest of it freely falling down his back.

It took the surrounding girls a grand total of five seconds to begin swooning over him, golden arm or not.

Yuffie couldn't hide her mirth as random girls surrounded him, asking him really personal questions, a few batting their eyelashes at him flirtingly. Nanaki was happy to find the attention of the gunslinger not on himself, but on the horde of fangirls he had accumulated. Girls squealed at him, poking and prodding at him, asking if he would go out with them, some of them were barely Yuffie's age.

"Wait, I'm sorry, but-" Vincent was trying to get out of the surrounding mob but to no avail, no matter which way he moved, more joined him.

Finally he heard Yuffie's laughter and he glared over at her. "Yuffie! I acquire _some_ assistance."

Which caused all the girls to swoon even more at the sound of his voice and begin pretty much mauling him. Yuffie was grinning from ear to ear as she ran into the parlor, Vincent couldn't believe that she had pretty much abandoned him to deal with this. He faintly saw Nanaki getting some attention from the girls closest to him, petting him and saying how cute he was.

He caught a flash of what he assumed was Yuffie as a girl stood on top of the bench, above the crowd and whistled as loud as she could. All of the chattering died down immediately and they all turned her way, she sent a bone chilling glare at them and then pointed at Vincent.

"Would all of you babbling school girls STOP hitting on my fiancé and get the FUCK away from him! I'll have you all know that if I see **_ANY_** of you in the next ten seconds I will beat your heads in!" It was amazing how instantly Vincent was cleared away from, some girls shouting obscenities at Yuffie, others demanding to see her ring, she rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand for them to see a diamond ring there. "OK, now that that's settled…" She grabbed Vincent and Nanaki and proceeded to bring them back to Tifa's bar.

Vincent was amazed, first of all how she had managed to get all those screaming girls away from him and second… He stopped abruptly sending Yuffie and Nanaki to almost fall all over each other, Yuffie turned to see the delay and saw Vincent staring at her quite strangely.

"Where did you get that ring?" He demanded pointing at her hand accusingly, the thief grinned and winked at him playfully.

"Awe come on, all I did was borrow if from the vendor, she agreed right away too, I just have to go back there tomorrow and return it is all!" She then put on a pouty face, "and besides, would you have preferred for me to tell them you were gay with Cloud?"

Nanaki decided it best to step in right there before Vincent could say something he regretted.

"In all honesty, I think that would have made them even more rambunctious…." He offered and then went behind Vincent and pushed him along, nudging the back of his legs with his nose.

'**Well now… I would pay to see that…**'

'**_Heh, yeah, where do we get tickets?_**'

'_Shut up, the both of you…_'

'**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I could just see it now**!'

'**_Cloud and Vinnie sitting in a tree-_**'

'**F-U-C-**'

'-_SILENCE BOTH OF YOU!_'

'**_Oh come on host, we're just having some fun!_**'

Vincent guessed that he didn't mind the help that Yuffie had offered, and he had to admit that he would much preferred her first choice. Yuffie didn't seem to mind that people thought they were together, it still made him a bit anxious, thinking about what they were going to tell the others. It was almost a surreal thing, he couldn't imagine his life going back to the way it was, but, he didn't want to rush anything either.

When Seventh Heaven came into view Yuffie was mildly surprised to see that all the lights were off. She walked up to the door and looked inside to see if any lights were on, she cringed at the thought of having to walk across the room to hit the light switch. She would no doubt trip all over herself and the furniture to get there.

Ten Minutes ago

"Damnit where the hell are those two!" Yelled Tifa, angrily stomping down on the floor and sending Reno a look that could kill. "I told you not to come until SIX! Not Five thirty!"

"Geesh!" Reno put his hands up in front of him in defense, "It's not my fault SOMEONE kicked me out of the house an half an hour early you know!" Everyone starred over at Rude, who looked uncomfortable under the scrutiny. "Either way, we need someone to go find her and the dog-…cat…er…animal… thing…Nanaki…"

Everyone went silent, crickets chirped in the background, and a very unfortunate Vincent just decided to walk down the stairs, now changed in a different attire. Everyone turned to him, and before he knew it he was standing outside with the orders of finding Yuffie and Nanaki at an ice cream place.

Tifa sighed and looked around, "OK, Everyone, get into hiding positions, we need someone to get the lights!"

"I'll do it!"

Tifa stared down at Cait Sith, "You can' even reach them!"

Reeve stood up and walked over to his robotic cat, picking it up and walking over to the lights, he gave Tifa a thumbs up and then waited as everyone got into position. As soon as the rustling of clothes and bodies stopped, he turned off all lights.

It wasn't long until the troubles began between the people in the room.

"OUCH! Denzel, that's my foot!"

"Sorry Tifa, hey, who's elbowing me?"

"What the hell are you DOING Cid?"

"What!"

"Whoever is touching my ass STOP!"

"Barret! Language!"

"Miss. Elena? I think that's my leg you're hugging….."

"Oups…. RENO YOU PERVERT!"

"Hey! I'm over _here_!"

"Sorry Elena…"

"O-oh…. Rude… I-it's OK…"

BANG!

"Ouch!… my head!"

"Yeah what the hell, you're head is as hard as a rock Tifa! That was my elbow!"

"**_CID!_**"

"Yeah Seirra, hun?"

"I **_FELT_** that!"

Tifa finally had found a position that didn't involve hitting Denzel or Rude. She waited patiently as everyone found their own personal space and then looked down at her PHS, it showed Yuffie's PHS was getting closer and closer…

"Everyone, they're almost here!"

All those in the room fell silent and after a few tense moments there was a slight rustle and then a loud resounding slap that came over from where Reno was. "OK Reno, what did you do?" Tifa rolled her eyes, massaging her temples.

"Huh? What do you mean? _Cloud_ is over there!"

"CLOUD! You're the one who groped me!"

"Sorry I couldn't see!" Hissed the Avalanche leader in a small voice.

"SHUT UP!" Whisper screamed Tifa, as they could hear light footsteps coming from the other side of the door, everyone held their breaths as there was a slight sound of someone mumbling and then a silhouette looked in through the window.

"_Geesh, where's everybody? I'm not walking across the room to turn the lights on!_" Whined Yuffie as she tried the door knob to find it open, "_Huh? Hey Vince, you don't think someone broke in do you?_"

Vincent peered in through the window and then opened the door a crack, "Oh… OK well I guess I'll go in first-"

"SURPRISE!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Everyone stared at each other when Reeve turned on the lights, Tifa slapped her hand to her forehead and glared over at where Reno and the other were. "We agreed we'd say 'Surprise' remember?"

Reno looked confused, "No, we said we'd say Happy Birthday!"

Reeve chimed in, "No I heard we were supposed to say 'Congratulations…'"

Yuffie spun around on Vincent and raised an eyebrow at him, he simply stared back at her with a small smile on his face. Well, at least now she knew what everyone had been plotting as of late, but she thought they'd agreed NOT TO TELL TIFA!

"You planned this, didn't you?" Asked Yuffie quietly as everyone behind her bickered about what they were supposed to say. Vincent nodded and stared down at her, trying to gauge her reaction, she sighed and sent him a grin, "Well, I guess I can't blame you, but this means I get to plan yours!"

With that she lunged at him and wrapped her arms tightly around his middle, giving him a tight hug. "Thanks," she murmured into his new shirt that looked slightly dishelmed because of the attack he'd suffered through.

"What do we have here?" Commented Reno, pointing over at the new couple, a smirk adorning his features as the two nearly jumped apart, Yuffie turning a nice shade of red. "Do we get an explanation Miss. Kisaragi?"

"Oh please Reno, get your head un-jammed from the gutter, she's just happy is all!" Snapped Tifa, he turned towards the birthday girl, "Anyways, Congrats, Happy Birthday, and Surprise, just in case you didn't catch on, Vincent planned this!"

Yuffie rolled her eyes skywards, "Oh course I caught on, you all are horrible at hiding these sort of things, if not first from Barret's encounter this morning, then the food, Cid's bitchy behavior, and then Reno's unexpected appearance…" She paused, "But I have to admit, I wasn't really expecting the party to be for me… we AGREED" She stun around on Vincent who quickly looked away, "We weren't going to tell Tifa! But just in case you guys didn't know, Vincent's birthday was last month! Sooo… Vincent deserves a party too!"

"Yuffie," Tifa walked over to the three of them and closed the door behind Nanaki, on her way to the ninja she hurriedly whispered in her ear, "You'd better go change, my present is on the bed!"

((A.N. OK, Thank's to Chaos' Babe for pointing this out, I also have to fix last chapter… it's not spring! . ))

……………………………….

Katori: Wow, that was really long! Anyways, that's my little bit of extra for all those who were yelling at me to continue… next stop… Differences they share…

_Sin:…… You know… we didn't get to see much of Vincent this chapter…_

Katori: Well, in all honesty, he's harder to write then Tifa or Yuffie, and I kind of liked that little touch of humor at the end.

_Sin:……. You call getting mauled by a bunch of hormone infested females 'humor'?_

Katori: yeah, when it isn't happening to you…

_Sin: Yeah, I guess so… anyways… so…. I the great Demon of Hell SIN DEMAND_ YOU MORTALS TO REVIEW!

Katori: I'm not really sure if this story is going to wrap up in one more chapter… maybe you'll get two!

_Sin:…… Host….. you sure did put everyone out of whack this chapter… well…. No one was really OOC but, there's something off…_

Katori: I kind of know what you mean, but I just can't place it… And I have to re write the first chapter and then the last one, I've been, ah, told that I was wrong; yuffie's birthday is AFTER Vincent's!


	7. Common Misunderstandings

Katori: OK, My stupid dumbass brother kicked me OFF the internet, so now I'm going to ATTEMPT to continue to write the Plus Side of Insomnia, even though I'm pissed off beyond all belief…

_Sin….. maybe it's best that you just go to sleep?_

Katori: Who asked YOUR opinion?

_Sin: You know… you're kind of RADIATING hatred right now, I DON'T think you should continue this…._

Katori: No, I think it'll be OK, I'll just senselessly beat Reno or someone in this chapter…

_Sin:…. Er…. Anyways… Katsu thanks:_

…………………………..

As far as I could tell, everyone had a part on this, I was right in assuming something was off. But I can't find myself being mad at Vincent, it's not like he did it with an ill intention, I just wish he would join the party.

I can't blame Vincent Valentine for being stand offish, I think it was always a part of his nature even before those demons were embedded into his mind. I find myself wondering if I'm going to turn him into someone outgoing, or if he's going to change me into someone who likes a more secluded life. I know that relationships aren't meant to change people, but we have to meet half way, right? I know that he's not the type to shout out his feelings, but it makes the small things he does, like Tifa said, all the more admirable.

Like the thought of him planning all of this, it makes me realize what he must have had to go through to do this on such short notice. He obviously had help from Tifa, and hell, I bet Reno had things that he contributed, but he put fourth the effort to make me happy. It was a small gesture that I kind of skipped over while I was trying to figure out what he was doing. I guess I didn't notice that whatever he was doing, he was doing it for me, with no hidden agenda up his sleeve.

And he's trying, I think he's sincerely trying to be more friendly with everyone, and the funny thing is, I guess we're both still outsiders. We were late coming into Avalanche, I still get the feeling that he's a monster sometimes to guys like Barret and Cid and I'm still the brat and the thief. I don't think everyone trusts us 100 like they do each other, and I was OK with that, in all honesty, I was playing Naive.

I think that we're what's called 'On the outside looking in', we're a part of the group, but we aren't the most important members. We're still looking into the closely knit friendships between Barret, Cid, Tifa, Cloud, hell, even Nanaki.

Maybe I'm more secluded then I thought, I trust guys like Cid and Cloud, but in the scope of the whole thing, I only really talked to Vincent, Nanaki, and sometime's Tifa.

I'm thinking this while I'm sitting on the bed, beside the clothes Tifa left me.

I'm really kind of awestruck by the gesture, but I don't have to tell anyone that skirts aren't me, they just… aren't. I haven't worn a skirt on my whole life, I was a pure tomboy when I was growing up, and had to put on Kimonos for the special occasions.

Then again, this skirt goes down to just above my knees, and it's made of that dark blue denim material. It also has these small little fringes on the bottom, like the edge is frayed, I suppose that's in style. It also flares out a bit, allowing some free movement that you definitely don't get in a Kimono, or tight shorts for that matter. Actually, it looks pretty casual and free to move in, but I know I'll think I'm flashing people all the time.

It's like, if your used to feeling something there, you feel kind of bare without it, and I'm really used to tight shirts and shorts because I need form fitting clothes that don't get in the way when I'm training.

I also don't mind the top, which is red, but it's so _sophisticated_, and it's everything I'm not, it's more Tifa's style.

It's off the shoulder and t-shirt sleeved, with the sleeves slit up and tied together by red ribbons to form a bow that cascades down your arms. I know that it'll make me think there's something touching my arm that's not supposed to be there. And it's kind of open in the front, the whole front is opened and laced together like the lace designs on my normal beige boots, it's a kind of corset style shirt. A white tank top is meant to go on underneath, but the one she's set out is very low cutting, and get this; she got me a _bra_…

I'm used to sports bras that strap you down so you can do agile flips and fight in, not a bra that, _you know_, pushes** them** up…

Don't even get me started on the… heels… I'm already klutzy enough in those shoes that she gave me to use in the Golden Saucer, I cannot handle these one and a half inch heels. No matter how cute they are, they probably won't even fit on my feet!

But… I suppose that would hurt Tifa's feelings if I didn't throw her silly outfit on and flaunt it around for a few hours. Gods, what would Vincent think? Red and blue are his favorite colors after all, would he be amazed, and would I look prettier to him then _whatever_ he sees in me now?

I slowly slipped out of my previous outfit and stood there in my underwear, looking at the outfit she'd laid out so nicely. Slowly I pulled the sports bra off over my head and pulled the new push up one on, surprised to see that it actually fit, who knew that Tifa paid so much attention to my size?

Next was the skirt, I bit my lip, could I tweak the outfit slightly, would she mind if I put some short shorts on underneath? I decided that for my own sanity I'd do it, so I rummaged in the closet for a pair of dark blue ones to match, slipped them on and then pulled the jean skirt on and buttoned it up. Apparently the thing was meant to ride just on my hips, which wasn't too bad once I had thrown on a black belt.

Finally I had to slide on the low cut white tank that had a Celtic Cross design just between the breasts. I contemplated going down there just like that, then threw my sanity out the window and pulled the corset thing on, lacing up the red ribbons in the front so that it wouldn't fall off.

I slowly turned to stare at myself in the mirror, I made a face and decided that if Vincent could go without his precious head band, then I could too.

So it came off, and I had never felt so naked in my entire life.

To finish my new attire, I had to slip on the heels, that were surprisingly comfy, they were white sandal type, with criss crossing straps that covered the top of my feet and tied to my ankle to keep them there. The heel wasn't too bad either, it actually made me feel a bit taller, and they weren't impossible to walk in. After I had taken a few cautious rounds around the room I thought I was pretty confident in them.

So now it came to my first big obstacle, the process of getting down the stairs while hurting the least amount of people possible…

Do you know that feeling where everyone is watching you and all you're trying to do is not fall ass or teakettle in front of them? So you take these small steps down the stairs while everyone goes unnaturally quiet and your whole face lights up as red as a stop sign. You wish everyone would stop starring and completely ignore you like they did before, but they just keep on looking at you until you feel like their eyes are boring into you.

Of course, I knew where_ Reno_ was starring, but I was pretty sure I would never hear the end of this from Cid, the man nearly had a heart attack when I wore those heels Tifa bought me the last time.

I could just see the red head now thinking: Holy shit, she actually HAD them? When the hell did that happen?

I wanted to scream out for everyone to mind their own business and stop rudely starring, but there was something blocking this from coming out my mouth. I knew that saying something like that would normally be very… Yuffie-ish, but something about the way I was feeling right now was making me all the more shy.

I knew I should grin wildly and ask them what the hell they were staring at, because that was expected of me, but I just couldn't. Instead I made my way down the stairs and, for the Gods know why, clasped my hands in front of me and began idly playing with the bottom of my shirt sheepishly like I was caught stealing red handed (Like hell, I was YUFFIE KISARASGI! No one ever caught me…well… except for Vincent…)

Speaking of red, I think the color in my face was turning from red to purple right about now, I could feel the heat just radiating off of me that if someone was to walk by they'd feel themselves tanning. I took in a deep breath and looked yup to meet their stares, but I did it in this annoyingly shy way, like I looked up slowly and strands of hair fell in front of my eyes.

In an instant my left hand was on it's way to push them behind my ear, and if you cloud believe it, I looked away.

This was one of those times you look back on and then promptly smack your head on the closest hard, flat surface for your stupidity.

There was awkward silence, everyone just kind of SAT there and I just kind of STOOD there, then I noticed someone was missing. Before I could ask where Vincent had gone I heard a voice to my right, everyone, including me turned their heads in that direction.

"That looks very nice on you,"

Thank you, Vincent. For making that nice purple-red turn to full blown purple.

"Uh… well… I….." '_AUGH IDIOT SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING! YOU STUPID LOSER!_' "Um… you look nice too…" '_Oh my God did I just say that out loud? Vincent, can I borrow your Death Penalty please?_'

"**HAH! I KNEW IT!**"

Everyone jumped and looked towards Reno, but I wasn't upset at all I was glad everyone was starring at someone _else_.

Reno felt the need to explain his idiocy, "I knew there was something happening between the two of them! Hah!" Reno looked damn proud of himself too.

There was a heavy silence that fell on the room, I looked over at Vincent and his usual stoic expression was still present, I wonder if he was expecting me to say something about it.

Suddenly, Cid spoke.

"No Fucking duh you retard half-wit," Cid replied, picking up his lighter and lighting a cigarette in the middle of the living room, not even noticing the glare Tifa sent him. "We all knew that since, hell, this morning…?"

"Yeah," Barret chimed in, "I mean, Cloud told everyone…" he then continued off handedly, "Shit, I lost eight hundred fuckin' gil thanks to Vincent-……."

This time the silence was smothering, in which Barret covered his mouth after realizing his mistake and Cloud shifted in an uncomfortable way. Tifa and Sierra looked confused, but every man in the room (save Reno, because he was a 'retard') looked everywhere in the room but the two standing. Even Rude seemed to know what was going on, he shifted slightly to fiddle around with his sun glasses that Elena had threatened him to take off. I guessed that he was contemplating if he should put them back on or if he would be yelled at by his co-worker.

"What the hell do you mean, _Cloud_?" I suddenly demanded, forgetting all about my earlier insecurity and eyeing Cid, "Well? Someone better start explaining…" I cracked my knuckled menacingly, "Before I have to take _drastic measures_ to get this bit of information out of you guys…" I looked over at Cloud who foolishly looked away and shied away from my gaze, I walked over to him, picking my first target, "So Cloud, what exactly did they mean by 'Cloud told everyone'?"

Cloud blinked rapidly and looked around for someone to save him, he even looked over at Tifa, but she apparently was mad at him for not showing her, so she grinned evilly and mimicked Yuffie's words.

"Yeah Cloud, what do they mean?"

"Uh… well…. It was….. um…. Really late and uh……" He suddenly jumped up and ran behind Denzel, "HE DID IT!"

Denzel blinked and looked innocently surprised by this accusation.

"But Cloud, you told me to sneak in there, so it _was_ your idea…."

I paled, Vincent blinked.

"Wait a sec…!" I was blushing horribly again, "You mean that DENZEL watched us last night while we were sitting in the kitchen?" I was too stunned to act mad.

"Hells, you were doing more then just sitting…." Chimed in Cait Sith, and then he covered his mouth with his two paws from the glare he received from Reeve. "Sorry…" He apologized quickly, being muffled by the two furry paws that he held in front of his mouth.

I needed to sit down, so I wondered over to the stairs and sat on the second last one, completely dazed.

"So…" I ventured, "What did you see?"

"Oh, I just … heard you guys talking about it so…"

"Oh…" I blinked again, "Sooooo….." This wasn't exactly the way I wanted them to figure it out, hey wait a minute, we weren't _talking_ about our relationship…. "You say we were… talking about 'it'?"

Denzel nodded vigorously, "Yeah, when Vincent asked you if it was your birthday today, when I heard it I went and told Cloud, then he told me to tell Barret and Cid in the morning, but Tifa beat me to it, so I just told everyone you were staying up late at night together… But I think they mistook friendship for something else…"

Cid coughed on his cigarette and looked rather angrily at the twelve year old, apparently he had assumed something else was happening between the two of them.

I couldn't hide the confusion on my face, I glanced over at Vincent. I mean sure, we would have to eventually tell them that we were together, but would he want that right now, even if our relationship was so fresh? I mean, would it even put a strain on it if we were to tell all of our friends, sure, Tifa already knew-

/Switch P.O.V to Vincent/

After the time that we've known each other, you grow to be able to read a person, I know that she's relieved that they mixed up the information. I also know that she's not sure what to do with what we have, or what we could have.

We are going to take this slow, I don't think that my past and hers helps the matter, but we're both working at it. I also know that if we try to hide this then it means we aren't comfortable with others knowing, and I don't want Yuffie to feel ashamed about something so natural. Everyone in the room had some sort of a romantic relationship before, so all of them knew what it felt like the first time you let someone in like that.

And if I know Yuffie like I think I do, this is going to eat her alive until we either talk about it, or I do something about it. I want her to feel like she can say whatever she wants to me, like she can talk to me like we normally do during the evening without having to worry about my reaction.

Seeing Yuffie walk down the stairs like that, embarrassed with herself for wearing something so unlike her was something that I'm getting used to seeing with her. She's so new at a lot of things and she gets so uncomfortable with the unknown, but she still tries new things and experiences.

It's part of being human, something I haven't done much of in the past thirty three years or so. She's the one who's made me more human, not the animal I thought I had become and could never get away from. She's even tamed the beasts in my head, they seem a lot more prone to just sitting there and watching through my eyes. Even if Chaos and Hellmasker usually have something perverted to say about whatever it is.

"I thought that two people could have a conversation without it involving the rest of the household…" Cloud suddenly looked ashamed of himself and scratched his head nervously, I could see Yuffie agreeing with me by nodding her head and slightly glaring at all of them, she wasn't hurt by their intrusion al all though. "However I do believe that both of us were thinking about something else when you accused us of more then companionship."

Cid and Barret were giving me that look again, the one that told me that they couldn't quite believe my actions. It was more present as of late, I caught glimpses of them sending me that look whenever I had transformed into one of the beasts that resided in my head. It was an uncomfortable look, and it was as if I suddenly wasn't a part of the group at all, like I had intruded on their happy lives.

For some odd reason, I didn't quite care about their opinions, they could either accept it or not, either way it wasn't their decision to make.

"I just don't get how the two of ya could get along…" Replied Barret uneasily, he was gauging my actions again as if I would go 'Chaos' on him if he said something to aggravate me. Neither of them had ever joked around with me very much, but I think they both knew that they could trust me… to an extent. "I mean, the two of you, yer pretty much opposites…"

"Well, opposites attract, isn't that how it goes?" I replied, sensing Yuffie look my way and wanting to meet it, but I didn't, I was very well telling Barret what he wanted to know.

Reeve offered fourth a small smile, he had obviously caught onto the meaning a lot faster then the other two, who were still trying to get what I had meant out of it.

"I think he was implying that we were right in our assumptions to begin with,"

/Normal P.O.V/

Tifa grinned as Barret and Cid stared rather stupidly at Vincent, they both then looked back and fourth between Vincent and Yuffie before realization dawned on them. She tried to hold back her laughter while the two men fell all over themselves trying to spit out what they wanted to say. Unbeknownst to the three men, Yuffie was genuinely smiling and I felt really happy for her, I think it was about time that they got it out in the open.

Nanaki had this knowing look on his face, I think he figured it out long before the rest of us did, and Cloud had figured it out at about the same time Reeve did.

Strangely enough, Marlene and Denzel were sharing these matching grins and Sierra and I both caught them.

"What are you two planning?"

Suddenly, Marlene jumped up and ran over to the kitchen door, she disappeared inside of it for a few minutes and then came wandering back out with a picture frame in her hands. She still held that triumphant expression on her face as she held the picture up in her father's and Cid's faces.

"They're together sillies!"

I finally caught sight of what the picture contained, it showed a picture of Vincent and Yuffie, both standing on the bridge and looking into each others eyes, he was slowly leaning in towards to kiss her and she had stood on the tips of her toes to meet him.

They were merely inches apart in a perfect 'almost kiss' picture that for no doubt, Marlene and Denzel had taken with my new digital camera that had gone surprisingly missing this afternoon. It was a really sweet picture, and if I could, I wanted a copy of it, it was one of those things you just 'awed' at every time you saw it.

After Cid and Barret were done gawking at it, Marlene skipped over to Yuffie and handed her the picture. "Happy Birthday Auntie Yuffie, and Happy Belated Birthday Uncle Vincent!" As Yuffie took the picture, she turned a nice shade of pink.

"Thanks Marlene," She knelt down and hugged the little girl.

Reno **_had_** to ruin the moment.

"Hey! Aren't we going to have cake first, sing to her and all that jazz?"

Katori: Awe, well, there, you see that you're going to have at least one more chapter…

_Sin: Wow, you had a HUGE writers block on this thing…_

Katori: I know, but it came out good in the end, ne? Besides, I like making fun of Cid and Barret… they're so clueless…

_Sin: well… R&R… and… yeah…_

Katori: You know I think I'm converting you…

_Sin: What does THAT mean?_

Katori: nothing, nothing…


End file.
